Regret
by KFF2K19
Summary: [MINI PROJECT KFF2K18 - Reminiscence] Apa dengan menutup mataku sesal ini akan lenyap? Jika iya, maka akan kulakukan hingga nyawa tak lagi hinggap / Kaisoo - Kai - EXO - Kyungsoo - Jongin - Kadi


**Title**

Regret

 **Main Cast(s)**

Jongin x Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

Byun Baekhyun

 **Category**

BL

 **Author's Note**

Selamat membaca.

 **Summary**

Apa dengan menutup mataku sesal ini akan lenyap? Jika iya, maka akan kulakukan hingga nyawa tak lagi hinggap.

.

.

-.000.-

.

.

Aku ingin pergi. Dengan sesal di hati, dan cinta yang abadi.

.

-.000.-

.

.

 **BGM : Big Bang – If You**

 **.**

Malam semakin larut. Keheningan pun terus berlanjut. Namun kedua mata bulat itu tak ingin menurut. Ia masih tetap terjaga, duduk dengan menekuk lutut. Tatapannya kosong, menatap silau bulan yang mengintip di celah jendela kamarnya yang terbuka.

Angin malam yang berhembus semakin membuatnya larut. Larut dalam pikiran dan perasaan yang menjadi bebannya dua tahun belakangan. Beban yang ingin ia bawa pergi, namun entah bagaimana caranya.

TOK

TOK

"Soo- _ya_ , apa kau sudah tidur?" sebuah suara menyeru pelan dari balik pintu kamarnya. Namun ia masih tak ingin bergeming. Hingga pintu itu akhirnya dibuka pelan, ia menolehkan kepalanya.

"Sudah hampir tengah malam. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" suara itu kembali menyerukan pertanyaan yang lagi-lagi tak mendapat jawaban.

"Jendela pun kau buka begini. Kau ini kenapa?"

"Jangan ditutup Baek," sahut Kyungsoo pelan. Tatapannya masih kosong ke arah jendela. Baekhyun yang sudah berada di dekat jendela pun mengernyitkan dahi.

"Tapi ini sudah malam. Sudah seharusnya kau tidur. Besok kau akan wisuda, ingat?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Maka tidurlah. Aku tak ingin bibi bertanya macam-macam atas lingkar hitam di bawah matamu besok." Kata Baekhyun kemudian. Kedua tangannya sudah memegang gagang jendela dan siap menarik jendela itu untuk tertutup. Tapi Kyungsoo kembali menginterupsi.

"Jangan ditutup."

"Kyung-"

"Hanya biarkan aku mengingat _nya_ sebentar. Setelah ini aku tak akan mengingat _nya_ lagi, Baek. Aku janji."

Tatapan Baekhyun berubah sendu. Pemuda itu lantas menggulirkan matanya ke arah kalender di nakas. Tanggal dua puluh sembilan Maret.

"Tapi ini belum April," Baekhyun berujar lirih. Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi.

" _Ara_. Tahun ini aku ingin mengingat _nya_ lebih awal. Tak apa, 'kan?"

-.000.-

 _Doh Kyungsoo mencintai Kim Jongin. Jongin bukan lelaki sempurna. Pemuda itu mempunyai segudang kekurangan dan keburukan dalam dirinya. Hingga hubungan mereka tak mendapat restu dari orang tua Kyungsoo, pun sahabat-sahabat Kyungsoo._

 _Kim Jongin adalah pengedar sekaligus pemakai obat-obatan terlarang._

 _Ya._

 _Kim Jongin adalah seorang bandar Narkoba._

 _Sebuah pekerjaan yang membuat kedua orang tua Kyungsoo memijat pangkal hidung saat pemuda bermata bulat itu mengenalkan Jongin bertahun-tahun silam._

 _Namun, Kyungsoo begitu mencintai Jongin. Dibalik semua keburukan pemuda itu, ada banyak hal baik yang ada pada Jongin dan orang lain tak mengetahuinya._

 _Jongin itu penurut. Ia hanya akan memberontak jika orang lain memberitahunya dengan cara yang tidak benar–membentak–. Maka Kyungsoo tak pernah melakukannya. Jika Jongin melakukan kesalahan, Kyungsoo akan memberitahu Jongin dengan cara yang baik-baik. Cara yang tidak akan menyulut emosi Jongin._

 _Jongin itu pemuda yang cerdas. Sayang, kecerdasannya harus ia salah gunakan untuk memakai dan mengedarkan Narkoba. Jongin, tumbuh di sebuah keluarga berada namun tak bahagia. Ia tumbuh seorang diri. Tanpa bimbingan orang tua. Tanpa belai kasih sayang orang tua. Tanpa perhatian orang tua. Materi berlimpah hingga Jongin yang saat itu berpikiran pendek, memutuskan untuk mencoba membeli satu jenis obat-obatan terlarang._

 _Hingga akhirnya, Jongin kecanduan._

 _Apa orang tuanya tahu? Tidak._

 _Tak ada yang tahu karena Jongin tak tinggal di rumahnya. Ia tinggal di sebuah apartemen. Di apartemen ini ia bertemu Kyungsoo, tetangganya dan cinta pertamanya. Kyungsoo begitu baik. Disaat semua orang memandangnya sebagai sampah masyarakat, Kyungsoo tidak._

 _Pemuda itu bahkan sering memberitahu Jongin untuk berhenti dari kegiatannya. Karena menurut Kyungsoo, jika Jongin tak berhenti, maka nyawa Jongin taruhannya._

 _Hubungan mereka awalnya hanya sebatas teman dekat. Seiring waktu berjalan, entah bagaimana keduanya menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tanpa pernyataan cinta. Tanpa bunga atau coklat. Tanpa kata-kata romantis. Mereka hanya perlu sebuah senyuman dan tatapan mata yang begitu dalam untuk menyampaikan perasaan masing-masing._

 _Kyungsoo selalu ada. Jongin merasa beruntung karena kedua tangan Kyungsoo akan selalu terbuka untuknya. Pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu akan memeluknya dan menenangkannya kapanpun._

 _Sampai satu hari, Jongin tertimpa masalah._

 _Pemuda itu dikejar-kejar oleh polisi karena ia ketahuan saat sedang melakukan transaksi dengan pelanggannya. Pemuda itu pulang dengan wajah pucat dan penampilan yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Kyungsoo yang kebetulan sedang merapikan apartemen Jongin bahkan terkejut melihat kondisi Jongin yang begitu kacau._

" _Jongin-_ ah . _Ada apa?" Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin yang masih berdiri dengan tubuh lemas di balik pintu apartemen._

"Hyung _..." lirih Jongin. Ia lantas memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Pikirannya kacau. Ia tidak menyangka akan ketahuan saat sedang melakukan transaksi. Ia takut. Ia merasa kecil dan lemah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?_

" _Iya ini aku."_

"Hyung.. _" Jongin kembali memanggil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang tak mengerti hanya bisa mengelus pelan punggung pemuda itu agar tenang._

" _Aku disini, Jongin-_ ah,"

 _Jongin masih diam. Namun Kyungsoo tahu pemuda itu sedang kalut karena tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Maka Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membawa Jongin duduk di sofa. Kyungsoo bisa melihatnya. Bagaimana bibir pucat itu bergetar dan bola matanya bergerak resah. Ada apa sebenarnya?_

" _Sudah mau bercerita?" tanya Kyungsoo saat dilihatnya Jongin sudah sedikit lebih tenang. Jongin memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan seakan ia sudah tak sanggup lagi dengan hidupnya. Kyungsoo semakin khawatir._

" _Aku.. polisi tadi melihatku saat sedang bertransaksi.." lirih Jongin. Mata Kyungsoo membulat._

" _Bagaimana bisa?"_

" _Aku pun tak tahu. Aku sudah memperhatikan keadaan sekitar,_ Hyung. _Tapi ternyata polisi itu mengintaiku. Dan akhirnya aku dikejar oleh mereka." Penjelasan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafas._

 _"Aku sudah mengingatkanmu sejak lama, 'kan? Berhentilah Jongin-_ ah _. Aku tak ingin kau seperti ini lagi."_

 _Jongin menyela._ _"Tapi aku menyukai pekerjaanku,_ Hyung _."_

 _"Pekerjaan yang selalu membuatmu tak tenang ini? Kau menyukainya?"_

 _"Tentu saja. Aku sudah melalukan pekerjaan ini sejak lama. Jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu_ _,_ _aku bahkan sudah melalukan pekerjaan ini."_

 _"Jongin-_ ah _, kau tahu ini tak baik. Kau hanya akan membuat hidupmu tersiksa. Berhentilah. Aku akan ada, membantumu memperbaiki semuanya kembali."_

 _Dahi Jongin mengerut tanda tak suka._

 _"Jadi menurutmu selama ini aku tak baik?" Tanya Jongin dengan suara rendah. Alarm menyala di kepala Kyungsoo. Ini tak bagus. Jongin mulai tersulut emosi._

 _"Bu-bukan begitu-"_

 _"Lantas bagaimana? Aku berfikir selama ini hanya kau yang tidak memandangku buruk. Ternyata aku salah."_

 _"Jongin-_ ah _, tidak. Maksudku bukan seperti itu." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan kalut. Ia mencoba meraih jemari Jongin namun pemuda itu menepis dengan kuat._

 _Jongin bangkit dari duduknya. "Pergilah. Aku tak membutuhkanmu lagi." Titahnya kemudian._

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Aku bilang pergi. Biarkan aku mengurus hidupku sendiri." Jongin kembali mengulang ucapannya._

 _Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku tidak menganggap mu buruk selama ini Jongin-_ ah _. Aku hanya ingin kau berhenti. Tidakkah kau mengerti?" Kyungsoo mencoba menjelaskan. Pemuda itu menatap Jongin penuh harap._

 _"Tidak. Aku tidak akan berhenti dari pekerjaanku. Ini pilihanku, maka aku harus mempertahankan apa yang sudah aku pilih."_

 _"Lalu, apa kau tak ingin mempertahankanku?" Kyungsoo bertanya lirih. Jongin memandangnya lekat-lekat_ _lalu_ _mendengus_ _kemudian_ _._

 _"Tidak."_

 _Kyungsoo tercenung. Jongin begitu serius. Tatapan pria itu begitu dalam hingga Kyungsoo tak menemukan celah kebohongan di mata elangnya._

 _Kyungsoo bisa merasakannya. Sesak di dadanya begitu kentara ia rasakan. Kata-kata Jongin yang secara tak langsung menolak kehadirannya membuat Kyungsoo sulit untuk bernafas._

 _Air mata sudah menggenang. Sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo menahannya lalu kembali bertanya dengan_ _suara bergetar_ _. "Begitukah?" Jongin tak memandangnya. Pemuda itu menatap lurus ke arah depan tanpa memperdulikan Kyungsoo yang sedang susah payah mengatur deru nafasnya yang perlahan semakin memburu karena sesak di dadanya._

 _"Apa kau sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu?" Pertanyaan kembali meluncur. Kyungsoo hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Jongin bersungguh-sungguh. Selebihnya, Kyungsoo masih merasa tak rela dan sedikit berharap bahwa Jongin mengerjainya lalu memeluknya erat sambil berkata 'Aku hanya bercanda_ Hyung _!'._

 _Namun semua harus menjadi angan belaka saat Jongin berkata "Hanya pergi dan jangan lagi bertanya." sambil berlalu dari hadapan Kyungsoo. Pemuda bermata bulat itu menghela nafas panjang lalu dengan ragu mulai bangkit dari duduknya. Melangkah keluar dari apartemen Jongin dengan perasaan tak menentu._

 _Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?_

-.000.-

Pertengkaran itu masih tersimpan rapi di memori Kyungsoo. Pertengkaran hebat yang membuat hubungan mereka renggang. Pertengkaran yang terjadi tanggal tiga puluh Maret dua tahun yang lalu. Beberapa menit lagi tanggal tiga puluh Maret akan tiba. Hal ini yang membuat Kyungsoo masih betah terjaga di tengah larutnya malam.

"Kau masih mencintai _nya_?" Baekhyun kembali melontarkan pertanyaan setelah keadaan hening menyapa mereka untuk beberapa saat.

"Tentu."

"Tapi _dia_ sudah dua tahun _pergi_ Kyung."

Dahi Kyungsoo mengerut. "Lantas apa yang salah?" Tanyanya dengan nada tak bersahabat.

" _Ia_ sudah tidak ada. Alam kita sudah berbeda dengannya, Kyung." Baekhyun kembali menyeru. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil.

"Haruskah aku menyusul _nya_? Agar aku bisa terus mencintai _nya_?"

"Bicara apa kau! Ayo cepatlah tidur. Kau sudah mengantuk, tahu? Bicara mu sudah _ngelantur_." Baekhyun buru-buru merapatkan jendela kamar Kyungsoo tak lupa menarik tirainya. Sahabat Kyungsoo itu melangkah ke sisi ranjang Kyungsoo dan memaksa Kyungsoo untuk berbaring.

"Baek-"

"Tidur Doh Kyungsoo."

"Tapi-"

"Apalagi? Kau mau apa? Ck." Baekhyun bertanya sambil berkacak pinggang layaknya seorang ibu yang sedang memarahi anaknya. Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil melihatnya. Betapa Baekhyun tak pernah berubah.

"Aku bertanya padamu. Bukan menyuruhmu tertawa." Omel Baekhyun.

Senyum Kyungsoo mengembang tipis. "Bisa tolong ambilkan aku handuk kecil di bawah?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan tatapan memohon. Baekhyun yang tak ingin berdebat kembali hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu mengangguk.

"Tetap diam di sini dan jangan lakukan yang aneh-aneh. Oke?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Seolah meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa ia tak akan macam-macam.

Yang tak Baekhyun ketahui, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan satu pisau kecil– silet–dari balik bantal saat pemuda itu keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo.

Ingatan-ingatan itu kembali hadir. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Wajah Jongin muncul. Wajah tampan yang sayu karena obat-obatan terlarang yang ia konsumsi. Namun senyum Jongin selalu menjadi kesukaan Kyungsoo. Perasaan rindunya perlahan mulai mendominasi.

 _Kau tak ingin membantuku? Aku sudah lelah memikul rindu ini sendirian Jongin-_ ah

Lalu, tiba-tiba ingatan kelam itu ikut muncul. Ingatan akan sebuah peristiwa buruk yang membuat perasaan menyesal selalu menyusup ke hati Kyungsoo bila nama Jongin menyapa ingatannya. Kali ini perasaan menyesal dan bersalah itu kembali muncul.

 _Saat itu tanggal satu April. Perasaan Kyungsoo hari itu tak menentu. Ia gelisah. Namun rasa gelisahnya tertuju pada Jongin. Setelah pertengkaran hebat mereka dua hari yang lalu, Kyungsoo belum melihat Jongin kembali. Ia semakin khawatir._

 _Apa Jongin nya baik?_

 _Apa Jongin nya makan dengan benar?_

 _Apa Jongin nya tidur dengan nyenyak?_

 _Semua tentang Jongin memenuhi fikiran Kyungsoo. Hari sudah menjelang malam. Namun perasaan Kyungsoo masih tak tenang. Setelah berperang hebat dengan hatinya, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menemui Jongin di apartemen nya yang berada satu lantai di bawah apartemen Kyungsoo._

 _Dengan tangan bergetar, Kyungsoo memasukkan kode apartemen Jongin. Perasaannya semakin tak enak. Saat pintu terbuka, yang Kyungsoo lihat adalah keadaan apartemen yang berantakan. Kyungsoo bahkan tak sanggup menjelaskannya. Pemuda bermata bulat itu lantas melangkah ke kamar Jongin._

 _Tubuh itu mematung._

 _Di sana, di samping tempat tidurnya, Jongin duduk dengan tangan yang penuh luka sayat dan tubuh yang kejang._

Silet itu Kyungsoo bawa mendekat ke arah tangan kirinya. Satu sayatan ia lakukan. Matanya terpejam erat kala perih menyapanya.

" _Jongin-_ ah _!"_

 _Kyungsoo melangkah terburu ke arah Jongin. Ia mengambil baju Jongin yang berserakan di lantai lalu menutupi darah yang mengalir di tangan kiri Jongin._

"Argh." Satu sayatan kembali Kyungsoo lakukan pada tangan kirinya.

" _Jongin? Kau bisa mendengarku?" Kyungsoo menepuk pipi Jongin beberapa kali. Bibir itu sudah pucat. Kala mata itu terbuka, Kyungsoo bisa melihat bola mata Jongin bergerak tak tentu arah._

 _Jongin sakau._

"Hyung _..."_

Ingatan itu terus berputar. Sayatan ketiga sudah menghiasi tangan kiri Kyungsoo yang mulai dipenuhi darah. Air matanya menetes tanpa sadar.

" _Ya, ini aku. Tenanglah, aku akan menghubungi ambulans."_

 _Saat Kyungsoo hendak mengambil ponsel nya, Jongin menahan tangannya sambil menggeleng. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin bingung. Melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo, Jongin lantas mengambil silet yang tergeletak di dekat tangan kanannya, lalu memberikannya pada Kyungsoo._

"ARGH!" Kyungsoo merintih lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Luka sayatan sudah memenuhi tangan kiri nya. Silet itu kemudian Kyungsoo dekatkan ke arah dimana nadi nya berada.

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Tolong aku_ Hyung _... aku sudah tidak tahan.. ini begitu menyiksaku.." Jongin memohon. Kyungsoo menatap silet di tangannya lalu menggeleng kuat._

" _Tidak! Aku akan tetap menghubungi-"_

" _Aku mohon... lakukan jika kau mencintaiku..." Jongin kembali memohon. Mata Kyungsoo mulai buram. Tubuhnya bergetar, takut dan bimbang._

 _Haruskah?_

 _Tangan bergetarnya Kyungsoo angkat. Ia mengarahkan silet itu ke nadi Jongin. Ia menatap Jongin sekali lagi, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Jongin memberinya sebuah senyum yang begitu damai. Maka, dengan satu tarikan nafas, Kyungsoo menggoreskan silet itu dengan sedikit kuat. Hingga Jongin memekik kuat dan mengucapkan "_ Saranghae, Hyung." _yang membuat Kyungsoo ambruk memeluk tubuh Jongin yang tak lagi bernyawa di tangannya, dan karenanya._

Mata Kyungsoo kembali terbuka. Tangan kanannya bergetar hebat. Darah sudah membasahi baju dan tempat tidurnya. Silet itu mulai ia tekan pada nadi nya.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang dan kembali memejamkan kedua mata bulatnya.

" _Nado saranghae, Jongin-ah_."

Yang terdengar setelahnya adalah pekikan Kyungsoo yang terdengar begitu menyayat. Silet itu jatuh. Bersama tubuh Kyungsoo yang tak lagi bernyawa dan bersimbah darah.

Ya.

Kyungsoo memilih pergi.

Menyusul cintanya, Kim Jongin.

Tepat saat jarum panjang dan jarum pendek jam berhenti di angka dua belas.

Di tanggal yang sama di mana Jongin memintanya untuk pergi dua tahun silam.

Tiga puluh Maret.

Tanggal yang Kyungsoo pilih untuk pergi, selamanya.

.

.

.

 **END**

-.000.-


End file.
